Elveera Mob/Chronology
1995: Phantom Mob splinters led by Tenuvial became the dominant female. March 1996: '''Lazuli, an Avatar female was accepted into the group '''December 1996: '''Splinter group was found and called the Elveera. Tenuvial became the dominant female. Phantom Dominant Male Ectorius joined the group and became the dominant male. '''1997- 1998: '''Ectorius later disappeared and a Vivian male named Silks and Drie Doring male joined Elveera. Silks became the dominant male. '''January 1997: '''Lazuli died '''March 1998: Tenuvial gave birth to a litter, one pup was Miles. September 1998: Tenuvial gave birth to Raul, VEF021 and Bettik. February 1999: Tenuvial gave birth to Dibble, Grub and Cuthbert. August 1999: '''Tenuvial gave birth to a litter of pups, one pup was Dante. '''October 1999: Miles was Last Seen. January 2000: Tenuvial gave birth to Bandit, Joey, Mimi and Sparkey. Bettik gave birth to Goblin, Nereid, Imp and Elf. Dibble was Last Seen. July 2000: '''Tenuvial was pregnant. '''August 2000: Tenuvial gave birth to Calico, Cambric, Damask and Taffeta. January 2001: Tenuvial gave birth to Magenta, Pinkie, Scarlet and Violet. Grub was Last Seen. April 2001: Tenuvial died. Eleusine became the dominant female and was pregnant. May 2001: Eleusine gave birth to Leucoheaeus, Mandrillus, Sphinx and Zobus. Pinkie was predated. June 2001: '''Eleusine was pregnant. '''July 2001: Violet was predated. Eleusine gave birth to Spartacus. September 2001: '''Nereid, Joey and Mimi were Last Seen. Zobus was predated. Eleusine was pregnant. '''October 2001: '''Eleusine gave birth to France Man, Kalahari Girl, Kenya, Muljane, Sexy Scurrie and Rewnzori. Cambric and Calico were Last Seen. '''January 2002: Eleusine gave birth to Karinijiong, Kikuyu, Masaai, Samburu and Wanderobo. September 2002: Eleusine gve birth to Udzungwa, Uluguru, Usambara and Taita. October 2002: Bandit and Sparkey were Last Seen. Udzungwa was predated. November 2002: Eleusine gave birth to Cotton Eye Joe, Mojo, Von Hambolt, Flo Jo, J Lo and Jo Jo Hello. France Man was Last Seen. February 2003: '''Imp was Last Seen '''March 2003: Leucoheaeus and Mandrillus were Last Seen. May 2003: Taita died. July 2003: Von Hombolt was predated. October 2003: Scarlet, Damask, Taffeta, Sphinx, Kenya, Karinijiong, Masaai and Wanderobo were Last Seen. November 2003: ''' Magenta and J Lo were Last Seen. Eleusine was pregnant. '''December 2003: '''Eleusine gave birth to Billabong, Calvin, Hobbes, Mellow Marsh and Pyro. '''Janaury 2004: '''Eleusine was pregnant. Cotton Eye Joe was Last Seen. Pyro was predated. '''February 2004: '''Eleusine gave birth to Airwolf, Nightrider, Dangermouse and The Brain. Sexy Scurrie was pregnant. Cotton eye Joe and Flo Jo were Last Seen. '''March 2004: '''Sexy Scurrie gave birth to Penfold ad Pinky. Hobbes was predated. '''April 2004: '''Uluguru was pregnent '''May 2004: '''Uluguru gave birth to Bodacious, Nemo and Tok Tok '''June 2004: '''Bodacious, Nemo and Tok Tok were predated. '''October 2004: Eleusine was pregnant. Samburu, Rwenzori, Kalahari Girl, Kikuyu, Muljane and Spartacus were Last Seen. Sexy Scurrie, Dr. Kimble and another Elveera female left the group and form the Nomads. November 2004: Eleusine gave birth to Chocolatine, Chatouilleux, Ciayak, Homer and Marge. Magenta, Uluguru, Usambara and Usambara were Last Seen. December 2004: '''Eleusine was pregnant. Mojo was Last Seen. '''Janaury 2005: '''Eleusine was pregnant. Billabong was Last Seen. '''February 2005: Eleusine gave birth to George and Sid. August 2005: '''Eleusine was pregnant. '''September 2005: Eleusine gave birth to Ash, Joans, Lamber, Parker and Riley. October 2005: Marge was predated. December 2005: Eleusine was killed by a cape cobra. Jo Jo Hello took over as the new dominant female. January 2006: Dante,, Knightrider, Airwolf, Dangermouse, The Brain, Calvin, Mellow Marsh and Penfold left the group to rove. Pinky was Last Seen. Habusu, Biltong and Teabag joined the group. Habusu became the dominant male. February 2006: '''Jo Jo Hello was pregnant. Chatouilleux, Ciayak, Sid, Jones and Riley were Last Seen. '''March 2006: Jo Jo Hello gave birth to Gijima, Kangela and Chibuku Scud. June 2006: Homer was Last Seen. July 2006: Jo Jo Hello was pregnant. August 2006: Jo Jo Hello gave birth to Scrawney and Mr Scruff. December 2007: '''Lambert was pregnant. '''Janaury 2007: Lambert gave birth to Beebop and Rocksteady. April 2007: '''Two unknown visited. '''May 2007: Teapag went roving. Two unknown meerkats visited. One encounter with Lazuli. June 2007: No events. July 2007: '''Teapag, Biltong and Ash went roving. One encounter with a wild group. '''August 2007: '''Habusu lost dominance to Teabag. Biltong went roving. '''September 2007: Ash went roving. October 2007: Jo Jo Hello was pregnant. Chocolatine, George, Lambert and Parker were evicted. Habusu, Biltong and Ash went roving. One encounter with a wild group. November 2007: Jo Jo Hello aborted but qucikly got pregnant again. Lambert was evicted. Biltong, Ash and Gijima went roving. One encounter with Lazuli and a wild group. J. Alfred Prufrock and an unknown visited. Chocolatine, Goearg and Parker left the group and were Last Seen. December 2007: '''Ash and Gijima went roving. Jo Jo Hello was pregnant. Kangela and Chibuku Scud were evicted. Flo appeared. '''January 2008: Jo Jo Hello gave birth to Sisulu, Sobukwe, Luthuli, VEP130 and Tutu. February 2008: VEP130 died. Ash, Gijima and Mr. Scuff went roving. Homestar Runner visited. March 2008: Jo Jo Hello was pregnant. Lambert was evicted and Last Seen. April 2008: Jo Jo Hello gave birth to James Bond, Vidy and Nathalie. Gijima went roving. Philleppe visited. One encounter with Whiskers and Toyota. May 2008: One encounter with Toyota group. Beebop was absent. June 2008: Biltong, Ash, Gijima, Mr. Scruff and Rockesteady went roving. Rhogan Josh, Rufus, Axel, J. Alfred Prufrock, Bosh, Shaka Zulu, Bash, Bruce and a wild meerkat visited. Two encounters with Toyota. Beebop was evicted and absent along with Ash. July 2008: Biltong, Ash, Gijima, Mr. Scruff and Rocksteady went roving. Rhogan Josh, Axel, J. Alfred Prufrock, Shaka Zulu, Bash and a wild meerkats visited. Finn and Bruce were encounter. Beebop was Last seen but reappeard later in the PK Mob. August 2008: Jo Jo Hello lost her litter. Chibuku Scub and Kanela were pregnant. Rhogan Josh visited. One encounter with Toyota. September 2008: Kangela lost her litter. Chibuku Scud gave birth to Lena, Keito and Togo. One encounter with Toyota. October 2008: Jo Jo Hello was pregnant. Chibuku Scub and Kangela were evicted. Ash, Gijima and Mr. Scruff joined the Chuckle Bros. Biltong, Rocksteady and Tutu went roving. Loki, Allegro and Machu Pichu visited. November 2008: Jo Jo Hello gave birth to Winnie, Mika and Oskar. Biltong went roving. Rhogan Josh, a wild and unknown male visited. One encounter with Toyota. Janaury 2009: Jo Jo Hello, Kangela and Chibuku Scub was pregnant. Biltong and Rocksteady went roving. Alex, Rhogan Josh and Bruce appeared. One encounter with Toyota. Rocksteady died of TB. Sobukwe was absent. February 2009: Kangela lost her litter. Chibuku Scub gave birth to Kumba, Chil Sung and Cuzco. Rocksteady died and Sobukwe was Last Seen. Kangela was absent. One encounter with Toyota and Rhogan Josh. March 2009: Kangela was absent. April 2009: Nathalie was pregnant. Kangela was Last Seen. May 2009: Nathalie gave birth to VEM145, VEP146 and VEP147. One encounter with Toyota. June 2009: Jo Jo Hello died from TB. Chibuku Scud took dominance. VEP146 and VEP147 were predated. Rhogan Josh and Axel appeared. Biltong went roving and was absent. July 2009: Signs of TB. August 2009: The Elveera split into small groups, there was one pregnant female in each splinter. The remaining Elveera members Teabag, Chibuku Scud, Vidy and Mika died of TB. The Elveera was lost. Category:Group Histories